


吸血鬼和他的小娇妻

by Argent_D



Series: 人外集合 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, 人外, 吸血鬼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argent_D/pseuds/Argent_D
Summary: 一个老男人的恋爱故事。和几百年前信息不通的时候不一样，现代社会科学技术的发展逐渐减小吸血鬼的生存空间。现代热武器可以轻易杀死吸血鬼；信息技术的发展也让长生不老的吸血鬼越来越难隐藏身份；最重要的是，吸血鬼最重要的食物，血液的获取越发艰难，不杀人善后工作很麻烦，杀了人善后工作更麻烦，无奈之下吸血鬼们以动物的血替代人血，只是动物血液总归要比人血差很多，长期食用下来吸血鬼的身体日渐虚弱，很多吸血鬼只能去医院血库偷血袋补充一下营养。
Relationships: 吸血鬼/女孩
Series: 人外集合 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135892
Kudos: 1





	吸血鬼和他的小娇妻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 女孩和吸血鬼是同学。  
> 女孩一直是个坚定的无神论者，立志以后要当个科学家。  
> 直到意外知道吸血鬼的真实身份。  
> 一时间三观崩塌。

这是一个意外。  
女孩在傍晚打工结束去家附近的便利店买食物时发现了在小巷里重伤倒地的吸血鬼。  
吸血鬼是在去血库偷血袋的时候被血猎发现的。  
虽然早就做好与血猎碰面的心理准备，但是面对黑洞洞的枪口，吸血鬼长期缺少血液的身体弱势尽显，以往灵活的身手打了折扣，在被击中后勉强逃出来，因为体力不支倒在这附近，然后就被女孩发现了。  
还被女孩带回了家。  
吸血鬼拒绝回想一路上他是怎么像个柔弱无骨的病号一样被瘦小的女孩驮回来的。

“现在还有血猎吗？”拿着纱布正要给吸血鬼包扎伤口的女孩好奇地问道：“不对，你一个吸血鬼，为什么会被枪伤到？”  
“有吸血鬼就会有血猎，物种与其天敌总是成对出现，放在人类社会这个道理也是通用的。只不过随着吸血鬼数量的减少，血猎也逐渐式微而已。”吸血鬼靠在女孩家软软的沙发垫上，小心翼翼地用毛巾围住腿上的伤口，防止弄脏女孩洁白的地毯：“至于说枪，你可能是奇奇怪怪的小说看多了，在人类的武器面前，众生平等，吸血鬼也不例外。”  
还有就是，我饿了很久了。  
吸血鬼努力把注意力集中在电视旁的油画上，避免自己去看女孩垂首时从发丝中露出的细白脖颈。  
“好了！”  
女孩的声音让吸血鬼看向被女孩处理的腿部。  
“……”  
吸血鬼抑制着嘴角的抽搐，和想要脱口而出不太友好的疑问。  
这是救命恩人。  
吸血鬼在心里提醒自己。  
“你不要那个表情，我从小到大都没受过什么伤，也没见人受过这么重的伤，这还是我第一次用纱布。”女孩也知道自己的“成果”不太行，小声为自己辩解。  
“我知道。”  
“对哦我记得你好像是医学院的，那你可以教教我嘛？”  
“可以。”说完吸血鬼发现女孩看着他的欲言又止的表情，自觉地安慰她：“你不要担心，等我一会能走路了我就会离开，不会打扰你的生活的。今天的事情谢谢了，过后我会送上谢礼，感谢你的帮助。”  
“啊没事没事，其实对我而言也不是什么大事，你不用这样……”犹豫了一下，女孩小心翼翼地看向吸血鬼：“我就是好奇心有点重，你，你能不能回答我几个问题呀？”不等吸血鬼说话，女孩又急急地补充道：“当然你要是觉得我的问题冒犯了，也可以不回答或者直接和我说，这样可以吗？”  
这我还能说什么吗？  
吸血鬼颔首：“可以。”  
“我看书上说，吸血鬼受了伤，很快就能愈合，是真的吗？”  
“这个和我们的身体状况有很大关系，如果食物充足，确实要比普通人类快很多。”想了想，吸血鬼又补充了一句：“但是要是缺乏食物，恢复速度就会大大下降，最后可能和人类差不多。”  
“那你现在饿吗？刚受完伤是不是应该马上补充一些食物？你打算去吃点什么？“  
“……”  
吸血鬼知道女孩可能会对吸血这件事产生好奇，但没想过这么快就要面对致命三连。  
尽管这些问题放在人类身上很平常。  
“我还没想好。”  
吸血鬼语速很慢。  
“但是吸血鬼，你应当知道，自然是喝血的。”  
“动物血对我们的作用很有限，所以接下来我应该会去想办法弄一些人血。”  
女孩被吸血鬼语气中突然出现的森森杀气惊得一动不敢动。  
吸血鬼见女孩被吓住了，收起了刚刚故意做出的态度，淡淡地说：“放心，现在是文明社会，我不会杀人的。”  
“那，那吸血鬼吸血的时候，一般喝多少，会疼吗，伤口怎么办？”  
“量的话一般比人类献血少一些，没有感觉，吸血鬼的牙很锋利，也会有起麻醉作用的毒液，伤口几分钟内就会止血，五六个小时后基本上就很难被发现了。”  
“你看我怎么样？”  
明白过来“怎么样”的含义后，吸血鬼愕然地看向女孩，几秒种后眼神起了变化：“你有什么目的？”  
吸血鬼锐利的目光让女孩不敢和他对视，女孩低下头，嗫嚅了一会，再开口时感到耳朵都有些发烫：“你也是我的同学，我不想你有事，而且你刚刚说的那些，我想了想，好像，好像也没什么危险……”  
吸血鬼细细打量这女孩。  
躲闪的眼神，微红的耳根和脸颊，不安地抓握在一起的双手。  
以他对女孩的了解，可以看出女孩不是受血猎委派过来的诱饵。  
他相信女孩的说辞，但同时还能感受到女孩没有说出口的另一层原因。  
他没有点明。

长时间的冷场让女孩有些不知所措，她明白自己的话有多匪夷所思，即使那确实是她心里所想，人们总觉得她心思深沉，别有目的，如果被误解那可再正常不过了。  
“如果可以的话。”  
正当她以为吸血鬼要像在学校里一样开嘲讽，笑话她“愚蠢的发言”时，吸血鬼突然的回应让他愕然。  
女孩看向吸血鬼。  
只见在堆满淡粉、淡黄、翠绿的可爱毛绒靠垫的沙发上，戴着金边眼镜，穿着简洁白衬衫，黑色长裤的吸血鬼正襟危坐，他的头发略微有些凌乱，手上身上还有之前留下的污迹和血色，小腿还受着伤，但仍旧可以感受到吸血鬼仿佛与生俱来的优雅从容，女孩在吸血鬼严肃的神情中看到郑重的，不含一丝敷衍的谢意。  
“我现在确实非常需要血液。我保证不会给你的身体造成伤害。”  
“感谢您的慷慨。”  
吸血鬼此时红色的眼睛让女孩觉得，自己仿佛沉浸在一个满是红酒味的梦里，做什么都是轻飘飘的。等她反应过来，她已经趴在了吸血鬼的怀里，吸血鬼冰凉的手指正轻轻摩挲着她的颈部，此时略有些低沉的声音紧贴着她的耳朵传入她的脑海：  
“不要怕。”  
不要怕。  
女孩听见吸血鬼张开了嘴。  
仿佛还听到了獠牙刺进皮肉的声音。  
她不知道这一切是否真的是一场梦。

吸血鬼放开女孩的时候，女孩双眼迷离，昏昏欲睡，乖巧地窝在吸血鬼怀中，任由吸血鬼将她颈上流出的血液舔净。吸血鬼把她放在沙发上，扯过一边的毯子盖上。  
在新鲜甜美的血液补充后，吸血鬼有了久违的力量充盈的感觉，他感到腿部的伤口好了大半，足以支持日常行动。  
女孩真的帮了他一个大忙。  
但是他得离开了。来的时候有些痕迹没有清除干净，继续留下去，可能会给女孩带来大麻烦。  
这不是他想看到的。  
吸血鬼站起身来，却感到衣角传来拉力。  
是女孩扯住了他。  
吸血鬼眼神柔和，俯下身去，想要把自己的衣角抽出来，却听到女孩嘴里喃喃地念叨什么。  
“爸爸……”  
吸血鬼的表情僵住了。  
吸血鬼伸手，合上女孩的眼睛，让她彻底陷入沉睡。

这么多年。  
这么多年，他听过各种各样的人对他的各种称呼。  
来自女性的大多是叫他“先生”、“大人”，“哥哥”也不少，个别奔放的叫他“老公”、“亲爱的”。  
被叫爸爸还真是头一次。  
吸血鬼内心受到了极大的冲击。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 记住这声“爸爸”，以后要考。


End file.
